


tight fit

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always danger in Starling City- and there's always some small space to hide in until it's passed too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tight fit

The problem was Laurel, or not so much Laurel as it was her new Black Canary outfit and that in of itself wasn’t a problem more…a distraction.

 

A form fitting distraction.

 

Felicity groaned, taking her glasses off to rub at her eyes and going back to the code she was trying to alter on the computer; not sneaking peeks where Laurel was conversing with Diggle about something.

 

“Come on Felicity, get a hold of yourself.” She made a face at talking to herself and quickly glanced around to make sure no one else had noticed.

 

Luckily they were all too busy discussing their next moves against some new gang that had decided to replace the old one; there always seemed to be something coming up in Starling City like that.

 

Or so Felicity thought, not even noticing Laurel coming up behind her to rest a hand on her shoulder.

 

“All good?” Laurel asked, leaning over to look at the code and smiling in bemusement when she couldn’t make heads or tails of it; she trusted Felicity knew what she was doing and that was enough.

 

“Just about.” Felicity forced herself to go down to business. “You guys just need to get this USB to the computer and then activate it and we should be good to go.”

 

There was an uncomfortable silence across the room.

 

“What?” Felicity asked, looking between everyone.

 

Diggle, Laurel, Thea, and Nyssa all exchanged glanced.

 

“Oh no, don’t tell me.” Felicity’s shoulders fell.

 

“Don’t worry,” Laurel promised, her hand still on Felicity’s shoulder tightening in an attempt to comfort Felicity, “I’ll get you there safe.”

 

“I should have kept working at Tech Village. At least they’ve employees can you know, retire from there at a ripe old age.”

 

“But then you’d miss all the fun.” Laurel grinned and despite the sinking feeling in her stomach, Felicity smiled back.

 

“Fun. That’s what we’re calling it now, fun.” She shook her head and turned back to her work.

 

Might as well get it done before the ‘fun’ began.

 

~~

 

“How did I let myself get talked into this?” Felicity whispered, pressing closer against the wall as gang members ran passed.

 

Laurel’s hand rested on her stomach from when she had pushed Felicity into the alleyway and against the wall in the first place; Laurel herself keep a sharp eye on the entrance and her other hand curled tighter around one of her nightsticks.

 

“When all else fails…” Laurel turned to look at her, meaning the coast was clear, and took a step back.

 

“Blame Oliver?” Felicity guessed and she and Laurel exchanged a grin, laughing quietly to stave off the adrenaline they both felt.

 

“Come on,” Laurel grabbed her hand, “I think we’re good for a little while still.”

 

“And if we’re not you’ll just use your mad skills to get us out of it, I mean I have mad skills too, just in a different direction. Did I ever tell you Sara was teaching me how to punch?” The adrenaline was still getting to her and making her jittery, her hand prickled where Laurel was holding onto it.

 

At Sara’s name Laurel stopped and stiffened for a second and Felicity was about to apologize when Laurel relaxed again just as quickly, “She did mention that actually. Called you cute.”

 

“I try. Though I might have been hopeless at it.”

 

Laurel looked back at her, an enigmatic smile on her face and Felicity wished they were back in the bright lights of lab so she could actually see Laurel’s eyes, “She’s right.”

 

“That I was hopeless when it came to throwing a punch?”

 

“That you’re cute.” Laurel turned back again.

 

“Oh,” Felicity blinked and adjusted her glasses slightly just to have something to do. “Thank you.”

 

They kept moving through the buildings of the Glades, getting closer and closer to where they computer Felicity need to plant the virus into was.

 

This guy had been smart enough to take his computer offline to avoid detection but that hadn’t stopped him from being quick and pilfering accounts and stealing people’s money.

 

Once they got to the house they noticed two guards at the doorway and Laurel again pushed her towards an alleyway.

 

“Just stay here, I’ll clear it out for us.”

 

“Be careful.”

 

She watched as instead of slipping into the shadows Laurel chose for a more direct approach, immediately giving one of the guards a blow to head with her nightstick before he had time to think and then ducking a punch from the other guard.

 

When he looked like he was about to yell for reinforcements Laurel slammed her hand hard into his throat and Felicity couldn’t help but wince.

 

A moment later he was down for the count too.

 

“All clear.” Laurel called out to her.

 

Felicity stepped over the guards on her way towards Laurel.

 

“Have I ever mentioned how incredibly glad I am you’re on our side. And here.”

 

Laurel looked away but Felicity still caught the pleased smile.

 

“Really glad.” Felicity said again, in part because she didn’t think she did tell Laurel enough on how much she appreciated it.

 

“We should go.” Laurel cleared her throat and took a step forward to break the lock on the door, Felicity right behind her as they stepped into the house.

 

“So if I were your run of the mill bad guy where would I keep the computer…” Felicity muttered, glancing around the rooms as they passed them once Laurel made sure they were empty.

 

Nothing on the first floor yielded any results and they cautiously snuck up the stairs; finally finding the room with the computer.

 

“Okay, just give me a few minutes,” Felicity went straight to it, sticking her USB in and trying to work as fast as she possibly could.

 

It was then that the front door burst open and gang members began flooding in.

 

Laurel frowned, “Tell me you’re almost done.”

 

“I am now.” Felicity said, pressing the last of the keys and grabbing her USB. “Now what?”

 

Laurel looked over at the window.

 

“Oh no.”

 

~~

 

Roof hopping was not one of Felicity’s skills and by the time they made it to the second roof she was breathing hard.

 

While she was taking a five second break Laurel ran over to the side of the roof and kicked up some dust much to her confusion.

 

“Come on.” Laurel then led her to the door on the roof that went into a new building below, noises getting louder behind them that meant the gang was following.

 

She broke the lock and got them inside, shoving a bar of metal against the door to prevent further entrance and then they made their way down.

 

“In here.” Laurel ducked inside a closet, shutting the door behind them.

 

“Shouldn’t we be going outside?” Felicity asked, trying to catch her breath.

 

“I saw them walk by this place. We’ll just wait it out. I’m hoping they take the bait and think we jumped rooves again.”

 

Suddenly the kicking dust made sense and Felicity tried to relax.

 

It wasn’t so easy with the both the tension of being caught and the now new tension of Felicity realizing just how close she and Laurel were.

 

“So.” Felicity whispered, “See any good games lately.”

 

She couldn’t see Laurel but heard her snort in amusement.

 

“Nice ice breaker.”

 

“Sorry,” Felicity bit her lip, “I’m just not great on these outings you guys take me on. I mean can’t we have a picnic or something?”

 

Laurel laughed as quietly as she could.

 

“When we get out of this I’ll take you on a picnic.” She promised. “Or wherever else you want to go.”

 

“Like a date.” Felicity blurted out, heart too loud in her ears. “Wait, oh no, I take that back. I didn’t mean date, I mean we’d decided a date-”

 

“It can be a date.” Laurel cut in and shifted, warm breath ghosting over Felicity’s cheek.

 

“Seriously?”

 

She couldn’t see it but knew Laurel was nodding.

 

“We so need to get out of here then.” There was little space between them that seemed to be shrinking by the second, whether that was her pressing closer or Laurel she wasn’t sure.

 

“In a minute.” Laurel replied, lips practically brushing against Felicity’s cautiously.

 

Felicity closed the gap, kissing Laurel soundly and nearly laughing in relief when Laurel kissed her back.

 

“Guess we’re not a wait till the date’s over kind of girls.”

 

“Did you want to?” Laurel teased.

 

“Nope.” Felicity kissed her again.

 

Felicity felt flushed both by Laurel being so close and the air in the closet getting warmer, making her dizzy.

 

“I think we’re good,” Laurel whispered, shifting towards the door and carefully opening it, taking a look around.

 

“Yeah we’re good.” Felicity said, not even thinking and glad Laurel just snickered at that.

 

“So picnic?”

 

Felicity grinned, “Think you can wear the Black Canary outfit?”

 

She ignored Laurel’s confused head tilt in favour of kissing her again.

 


End file.
